Hanukkah Miracle
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: What if Simon and Jace had started dating prior to the Soul Sword debacle? And during sex, the two of them sometimes engage in a little bit of blood-drinking. So when they realize that Simon is suddenly imune to sunlight... How do our two idiots explain it? Simon/Jace slash Jimon


Jimon || Shadowhunters || Jimon || Hanukkah Miracle || Jimon || Shadowhunters || Jimon

Title: Advent Calendar Project – Hanukkah Miracle

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, blood drinking, fluff, cuddles, idiots in love, explicit sexual content, anal

Main Pairing: Simon/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Simon Lewis

Summary: Instead of turning into a Daylighter because of Valentine, Simon does so after having sex with Jace, involving some biting. Now there are debates about it being a 'Hanukkah Miracle' because no one really knows _how_ it happened.

 **Advent Calendar Project**

 _Hanukkah Miracle_

Jace moaned hoarsely, fingers clawed around the headboard of his bed. Simon's fingers were digging into Jace's hip in a manner that was going to leave bruises (Jace _loved_ his boyfriend's vampire-strength). The fingers of Simon's other hand were wrapped around Jace's cock, jerking him off in a hard, unforgiving pace well-matched to the thrusts of Simon's cock. The whole reason why Jace's moaning was hoarse to begin with; he had been moaning for _a while_ here because Simon was dragging this out as long as possible, savoring every last moment. Jace bared his neck in invitation as he felt himself close to his orgasm. They had been spiking their sex-life up with biting for a few weeks now. Never too much to let it go to their heads or let it go too far. They just did it for the intense pleasure. Jace didn't really understand the whole 'addiction' part that supposedly went along with it; he had never felt it, really. But maybe that came from the fact that he had been head over heels in love with the stupid vampire far, _far_ before said stupid vampire had started drinking from him. Honestly, some days, Jace still wondered just what exactly Simon Lewis was.

The dorky mundane had made him slowly fall from day one, but it just got more and more intense the longer this went on. Part of it was because of Simon's unwavering loyalty. Simon had literally died for Clary, but not even that stopped the mundane. So when Jace and Clary realized they were siblings, it was pretty easy for Jace, who had developed equally large crushes on both Clary and Simon, to solemnly focus on the newly turned vampire. And when Jace tried teaching Simon how to flirt, well, both got drunk and at one point, they just stopped pretending to flirt with females and started just flirting with each other until Maia called them out on it. Well, the night ended in the boathouse and with considerably less clothes. The next morning, a flustered vampire awkwardly stumbled over his words as he attempted to ask Jace out on a date and if he hadn't already been gone on, he would have fallen hard and deep in that very moment.

"You taste so good, you're so good, angel", whispered Simon, voice rough as he licked Jace's neck.

Jace shuddered at the praise and the feeling of Simon's tongue on him. With another gentle kiss and praise from Simon, Jace came hard into his lover's fist. While Jace came down from his orgasm, Simon came deep inside of him. Panting hard, Jace slowly adjusted to lay on the bed, with Simon still licking around his neck to remove the last blood-stains off his neck.

"You drank _a lot_ ", yawned Jace, mushing his face into the pillow.

"I'm sorry. I haven't fed since yesterday", whispered Simon concerned. "You alright?"

"Su—ure. Dork", grunted Jace with a grin, tugging Simon closer.

Simon grinned and kissed the place he had bitten previously. He had started feeding from Jace occasionally after they got a bit carried away during sex and they noticed that it made them feel connected in a way neither of them had ever experienced. It wasn't like the parabatai bond, but it was somewhat similar. Jace sighed contently as he cuddled up to Simon's chest.

/break\

Simon woke up to the sun tickling his nose. And then he yelped and jumped up. He backed off against the far wall, eyeing the open curtains like they were the devil himself. They had exhausted themselves so hard with sex that they had forgotten to close the curtains and now Simon was going to burn into a crisp... only that Simon _wasn't_ burning into a crisp. Blinking doe-eyed, he looked at his unburned hand. Slowly, he turned to eye the window. Taking a deep breath, Simon approached the window on shaky legs. He mentally prepared himself for the pain of burning but he tried it nonetheless – he reached his hand out into the sunlight. Nothing happened, only the warm tickling of the sun's rays. Simon squeaked and slowly stepped into the light.

"Jace! JaceJaceJaceJaceJace!", chanted Simon excitedly and loudly.

"I swear, the world better be ending or I will _stake_ you", groaned Jace and threw a pillow at Simon.

"I'm standing _in the sun_!", exclaimed Simon.

The next second, his highly trained Shadowhunter with the angelic reflexes tackled him to the ground in the shadows, staring wide-eyed at him. "Are you _insane_ , Simon? Fuck, you could have—wait. Why didn't you die? You were literally standing in the sun... What... What's going on?"

"I have _no_ idea", grunted Simon and shrugged. "Also: Ouch."

"Oh, sorry, my boyfriend tells me he's basically committing suicide but I'm supposed to keep sleeping? Why didn't you burn?", grunted Jace confused, patting Simon's face.

"I—I have no idea. Maybe it's like... a Hanukkah Miracle?", asked Simon thoughtfully.

"...Dude. It's not a Hanukkah Miracle", grunted Jace with a deadpan.

"How would _you_ know? I'm a vampire dating an angel! Everything is possible!", argued Simon.

"I told you before, I'm a Nephil. Half-angel", sighed Jace and rolled his eyes. "And miracles don't just happen like that. You can't just be... be cured of vampirism."

"Not cured", hummed Simon and liked his fangs as he stared at Jace's neck. "But immune to the sun. So this _has_ to be a miracle. Now stop arguing with me, angel."

Jace narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend and threw his hands up in surrender. "Whatever. We're going to visit Magnus and I'll brows the library. You, stay _out_ of the sun until then. Just to be sure. Who knows if this 'Hanukkah Miracle' is just a temporary thing, got it?"

Now it was Simon's turn to throw his hands up in surrender. "Got it, got it. Overprotective Shadowhunter. But speaking of Hanukkah! You are _not_ forgetting about dinner, right? Because you know bubbeh Helen adores you and if you skip for some stupid mission-"

"I'm not, I'm not!", huffed Jace and rolled his eyes. "...I even bought presents for them."

Simon's heart melted as he saw the blush on Jace's cheeks. "You... did?"

"I mean, uh, presents on Hanukkah are a thing, right?", asked Jace, worried now. "Shit. I don't know anything about this. Maybe I _should_ go on a missi-"

He was shut up by Simon pulling him into a kiss. "Seeing you nervous freaks _me_ out. Stop it."

"What can I say? You rub off on me", muttered Jace pointedly.

"Not true. We haven't done _that_ in weeks", disagreed Simon seriously. "Mostly, I'm inside yo-"

"Oh by the Angel, I'm a bad influence on you!", groaned Jace, clasping a hand over Simon's mouth.

Simon grinned and kissed Jace's hand. Hanukkah Miracle or not, the biggest miracle to Simon still was that perfect blonde angel he got to call his boyfriend.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note:_ _ _Part of my Advent Calendar Project, where I took Christmas/winter-themed prompts on my tumblr ( **takaraphoenix** )! __

_My Kimmycup went with the hardest prompts. "How about the bite turns Simon during sex into a Daylighter instead of canon?"... uhm. Yeah. Let's work with that *grins* It turned out good though, I'm pleased, hope you are too ;3  
_


End file.
